La luz en tus ojos
by Nicole Automne
Summary: Cedrella esta harta de que la gente decida por ella, y va a enfrentar a su familia por quien ama.


Cedrella estaba confundida, parpadeo un par de veces por si resultaba ser una pesadilla.

Seguía despierta. Maldijo en voz baja y dijo que necesitaba descansar.

Madre la envió a su cuarto, donde Cedrella, con las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos, se estiro a pensar.

Gaspar Crouch acababa de pedir su mano en matrimonio.

_Cedrella corría por el sendero que llevaba al lago negro, riendo, a medio camino se había quitado los zapatos y corría descalza, Le gustaba esa sensación, la hacia sentir algo que no era, libre._

_Paro cuando le vio, extrañada, ya que en invierno no acostumbraba a haber gente en las orillas del lago, y se dirigió a él, aun recelosa._

_El chico, porque no había duda de que era un chico, estaba de espaldas, aun así Cedrella lo reconoció por su pelo pelirrojo, era un Weasley, aunque no sabía su nombre, iba a dar media vuelta, puesto que todos sabían que los Weasley eran unos traidores a la sangre, y al ser una Black, tenía prohibido hablar con los traidores._

_Como si le hubiera llamado, el chico Weasley se giro, y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Era bastante apuesto, con el pelo pelirrojo tapándole los ojos, tenia pecas por el rostro,_

_donde lucia una enorme sonrisa, dejando ver sus blancos dientes. Con un movimiento de manos, se aparto el pelo de la cara, y Cedrella se fijo en sus ojos, que eran _

_azul zafiro, y brillaban con diversión._

_-Soy Septimus Weasley, y tu eres… dijo el chico dejando la frase al aire_

_-Cedrella Black, un placer. Lo dijo por cortesía, y en su mente buscaba maneras de escaquearse y huir de ahí._

_-Igualmente. Dijo Septimus, y en su rostro volvió a formarse esa sonrisa._

_-Bueno…yo creo que…creo que me tengo que volver al castillo. Dijo Cedrella, y salió corriendo, aunque fuera poco femenino. No supo porque, pero soñó con unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro._

Cedrella sabía que era un honor que Gaspar Crouch hubiera pedido su mano en matrimonio, puesto que provenía de una de las más antiguas familias de magos, pero, ella amaba a otro hombre, aunque supiera que su familia jamás lo aceptaría.

_La próxima vez que lo vio, fue en la torre de astronomía, ella subía de vez en cuando allí, porque le gustaba mirar las estrellas, ese día, se lo encontró, admirando el cielo nocturno, cuando la vio, en su rostro se volvió a formar esa sonrisa, y Cedrella juraría que sus ojos brillaban de emoción._

_-Cedrella, que casualidad que estés aquí, ven, siéntate aquí. Dijo señalando la silla que había a su lado. Cedrella pensó en decirle que no e irse, pero algo la llevo a aceptar._

_Se encontraban en la torre casi cada noche, al principio eran amigos aunque nadie sabia nada, porque si los padres de Cedrella se enteraban, la borrarían del tapiz familiar , hasta que una noche, no supo porque, Septimus la beso. Cedrella huyo, aterrada, porque aunque quisiera creer que no, ese beso le había hecho sentir mariposas, y una emoción muy fuerte que jamás había sentido._

Armándose de un valor que desde luego no tenia, bajo abajo, donde padre, madre y Gaspar esperaban una respuesta.

_Pasó una semana, y aunque por ciertas fuentes, sabía que Septimus seguía asistiendo cada noche a la torre, ella no fue, ya que tenía miedo._

_Cedrella no podía dormir bien, pensando en Septimus, en sus ojos, en sus pecas, en su sonrisa…_

_Por fuera, nadie diría que Cedrella sufría en silencio, porque se aplicaba hechizos a sus grandes ojeras, que cada vez se pronunciaban más. _

_Ella no quería admitir lo obvio, que se había enamorado de Septimus, hasta que una noche no pudo más y decidió ir a la torre de astronomía._

_El seguía ahí, como la ultima vez, aunque Cedrella se fijo en que no sonreía, como era de costumbre, sino que estaba, triste?_

_Cedrella se había preparado un discurso, pero cuando lo vio, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hasta él y besarlo, un beso al que él correspondió gustoso._

_Su relación, al igual que su amistad, fue secreta por el mismo motivo que el anterior._

-Y bien? Pregunto madre. Gaspar propone que la boda sea en septiembre, nosotros estamos de acuerdo. continuo, sin hacer caso de Cedrella, sin esperar su respuesta

Cedrella los miro, atónita, no podía creer que no tuvieran en cuenta su opinión, así que con furia contenida durante sus 18 años de vida, les explico que no pensaba casarse con Gaspar, que con la única persona con la que se casaría seria con Septimus, Septimus Weasley. Sin hacer caso del bote y las caras de terror al oir el nombre de sus padres, continuo diciendo que no la podían obligar a casarse con quien ellos quisieran, y muy digna, salió de la habitación y se apareció, en casa de Septimus, sin importarle que la borraran del tapiz, sin importarle lo que dijeran sus hermanas, sin importarle nada mas que Septimus, y al pensar en el, una luz nueva apareció en sus ojos.


End file.
